


how do you pronounce minecraft again?

by paopuleaf



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, this is literally jus 700 words of benrey joshie n gordon messin around and bein family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: "nooooo! benny!" joshua falls down on top of the pile of sheets, wiggling as he tries to shake benrey's shoulders. "benny! you gotta get up or- or, uh, or- or we can't make the- the! the blanket fort!"
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 391





	how do you pronounce minecraft again?

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me during a block and i want to share it because it. feels somft  
> sorry for all lowercase i simply do not see capitalization. i am looking away

gordon shudders at the sound of wood scraping across kitchen tile, poking his head out of the bedroom to see benrey and joshua pulling chairs into the living room. joshua runs off as benrey starts to shove the couch back, coming back with tiny arms full of sheets and pillows.

"right on lil' man," benrey mumbles, holding out their fist. joshua bumps it, grinning, before throwing the sheet up and over benrey's head. "aw noooo 'm a jhost now joshie c'mon-" they fall over dramatically, not even flinching when their helmet knocks against the leg of one of the chairs. "blehhhhhh…" 

"nooooo! benny!" joshua falls down on top of the pile of sheets, wiggling as he tries to shake benrey's shoulders. "benny! you gotta get up or- or, uh, or- or we can't make the- the! the blanket fort!" 

benrey stays silent as joshua keeps protesting, before suddenly yanking the sheets off and grabbing joshua. the kid  _ shrieks.  _ " **_benny!_ ** " they cackle, tossing him up into the air before catching him and setting him down on the couch. "that- that was, like, that was- benny that was  _ scary! _ "

"aw, lil' baby can't handle bein' tossed?" joshua huffs, crossing his arms, and benrey flops onto the couch next to him. "wouldn't, fu- frickin' drop you, joshie. daddy feetman would kick me out, n'- n', then, uh…" they trail off for a moment. "then i couldn't- couldn't play epic games with my favorite gamer." 

"me?" 

"yup, you're daddy's lil' epic gamer. gettin' all- all the achievements of mined of craft." 

"benny, you know that's- that's not how you say it!" 

"craftmine."

joshua throws himself onto benrey's chest, drumming his fists against their helmet as they laugh. "say it! say it right!" 

"whoaaaaa this is- this is- you're gonna get- uh, you're gonna get taxed, bro, can't damage the benrey-"

"say!" another light smack. "it!" 

"..." benrey grins, getting their arms free and positioning them carefully. "...  _ mine… terraria. _ " joshua opens his mouth, looking positively  _ scandalized _ , but before he can say anything, benrey is picking him up again and tossing him onto the pile of blankets on the floor.

gordon can't help the fond grin on his face, snapping a few pics before benrey can notice. he snags a blanket from his bed and creeps into the living room, putting a finger to his lips when joshua notices him.

"ben- benny, terraria isn't even-" 

" _ BOO! _ "

gordon throws the blanket over benrey before tackling them onto the couch, laughing when startled yellow sweet voice pop and stain the fabric. "yooooo… so unfair. teaming's- teaming's illegal, feetman, 'm gonna hafta-" 

"what're you gonna do?" despite knowing that benrey could  _ easily _ throw him off, gordon feels smug, arms wrapped tightly around them. joshua laughs and climbs onto the end of the couch, eyes wide and content to watch. "gonna- gonna out-game me? gonna out-game me in  _ mineterraria,  _ benrey?" 

benrey falls silent, and gordon loosens his grip just a  _ bit-  _ only for them to flip him around and pin him to the couch. "joshie c'mon y'- y' gotta tickle him- it's the- the, uh, capital punishment. for crimes." 

"okay!" 

"joshie, n-" gordon shrieks, curling up as joshua reaches over and tickles him. "you li- lil'- 'm gonna get you, joshie! benny can't protect you forever!" 

sure enough, the minute benrey lets go, gordon starts to tickle joshua, the idea of a blanket fort long abandoned. benrey sits back, and while joshua is catching his breath, gordon leans down and-

"you wanna get benny?" 

his eyes  _ light up,  _ and he nods, as subtle as a six-year-old can get.

gordon sits on the couch, playing innocent as joshua climbs up the back. "'sup feetman? get sick of gettin'- gettin' owned?"

he just gives them a smug little smirk, and then joshua is  _ on them _ , laughing as they huff out more yellow sweet voice. "got you got you! got you benny!" 

"y'- sure did, bud." 

they all sit, resting before gordon gets up and starts setting up the fort again. joshua helps to pin down the edges with pillows, and benrey "tests it out", limbs taking up half the floor space. gordon kicks them under they roll over, giving joshua enough space to crawl in. 

it feels… really- domestic. 

soft? nice? all of the above? gordon grabs another picture and votes not to think about it. what's taking care of your kid with your former enemy turned friend turned-  _ something _ , anyway?

normal. very  _ normal.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i lvoe these motherfuckers so much
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at rylron ! or in the hlvrai hellhole discord server


End file.
